The Legend of Korra: The Return
by Speedy08
Summary: Is Amon really dead? Find out.


The Return

* * *

><p>The continuation to the Avatar State, enjoy<p>

* * *

><p>"Mako! I'm not helpless!" Korra said, moving her head as far as she could from the spoonful of soup Mako was trying to give her. She was in bed rest. She had just woken up two nights ago, and was still recovering from her wounds.<p>

"Come'on Korra! You're making it harder than it really is!" Mako said, still trying to get Korra to open her mouth.

"I can feed myself!" Korra said, trying to push the spoon away. She didn't like being fed to. She had two hands. Well, one since the other one was still bandaged up. It was true that she was still weak, and it was her first meal, but still. I'm strong enough to lift up a spoon, Korra thought.

Mako sighed. "Fine. Go ahead, feed yourself" Mako said in defeat, handing Korra the bowl.

Korra smiled in triumph. She grabbed the bowl and placed it next to her right leg, careful not to touch her wound. She then began to eat, a smile on her face. Mako frowned.

"Mako, I appreciate the gesture, but you know that I don't like feeling useless" she said.

"You know that's not what I mean" he replied, leaning back on the chair, arms crossed.

Korra frowned. "Don't get mad about it. Feeding myself is probably the only thing I'm allowed to do".

"Hmph".

Senna walked into the room and went over to Korra, sitting on the bed. "How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Better" Korra replied. Her body ached, but other than that she was almost ready to bend again. Katara had told Korra she wouldn't be able to bend for a couple of days since bending used up a lot of energy and strength that Korra didn't have yet. She had thrown a huge fit over that, but in the end she had to listen, for her parent's sake.

Senna smiled and put her hand on Korra's face and leaned over to give her a kiss on the forehead. "Mako, may I speak to you for a moment?" she asked looking at him.

"Uh, sure", he said looking at Korra. He didn't want to leave her alone.

"I'll be okay Mako, go" Korra said. Mako could be really over protective if she let him.

Senna got up and walked to the doorway. "I'll see you in the living room" she said, and smiled at Korra.

Mako got up and gave Korra a kiss on the cheek before walking out. "When I come back, that soup better be gone".

Korra stuck her tongue at him and laughed. Mako just shook his head. Korra was getting better; she was starting to be herself again, Mako thought.

He went to the living room and found Senna, Tonraq and Tenzin already there, sitting down and waiting for him.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Let's go to a more private room" Tenzin said gesturing towards doors that lead to another room. Mako hesitated and looked over to Korra's room.

"She'll be fine. There's guards outside" Tenzin said.

Mako sighed and followed them to the other room. It looked like a small office, with cushions on the floor instead of chairs. They sat down and Tenzin began to speak.

"Senna asked me to inform you on the circumstances Korra is in".

"What's wrong with Korra?" Mako asked worried.

"It has nothing to do with Korra's physical state" Tenzin clarified.

"It's about Amon" Tonraq finally said.

"What about him? He's dead" Mako replied.

"The night Korra woke up, Chief Bei Fong came and showed us this" Senna said, handing over Amon's cracked mask. Mako took it, and remembered that night and how he almost lost Korra.

"So this is proof he's dead?" Mako asked.

"That's what we want to talk to you about" Tenzin said.

"What is it?" Mako asked. Tenzin looked at Senna.

"We have to tell him" she said.

"Are you guys going to tell me or not?" Mako asked. He was starting to get annoyed with all the mystery talk.

"Lin said they hadn't found a body" Tenzin started.

"So?" Mako asked.

"They aren't sure that he is dead" Tenzin finished.

"WHAT? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS BEFORE?" Mako yelled. He couldn't believe they had let him out of the loop.

"You wouldn't leave Korra's side" Senna replied.

"And I shouldn't! Knowing that there is a possibility that Amon might still be out there!" Mako said getting up.

"We won't let anything happen to her" Tonraq said putting his hand on Mako's shoulder. He shook it off.

"Korra must not know this" Senna said. "I don't want her to get worried".

"She will find out eventually. Korra is not stupid" Mako replied.

"Until we know for sure, you must not to tell her anything" Tenzin said getting up.

Just then they heard a scream. It was Korra.

* * *

><p>Korra was eating as fast and as much as she could before Mako came back. She wanted to make it up to him for not letting him feed her, but after a couple of spoonfuls she was full. Korra looked down at the bowl, a little more than half was still left. She sighed. For someone who hadn't eaten in days, she sure hadn't had that much.<p>

She placed the bowl on a table next to her bed and made herself comfortable. She spotted a water jug on a table on the other side of the room. She smiled and concentrated on bending. The water left the jug and Korra played with her bending making different shapes. Suddenly she heard someone pass her room. She placed the water pack into the jug.

"Mako?" she asked, sitting up. No answer came, but she saw a shadow of someone outside her room.

"Mako is that you? She asked once again. She waited and no answer came. Suddenly the shadow came into the room. It was Amon. Korra gasped.

"Surprised to see me, Avatar?" he said.

There was fear in Korra's eyes. She thought Amon had perished a few nights ago, the night she almost lost her life. Sweat tricked down Korra's face. She was completely paralyzed; she didn't know what to do.

"There are metalbender cops outside" she told Amon. Hopefully that will scare him, she thought.

"Yes, I saw them. They are currently unable to come to your aid" he replied.

Amon began to approach her; she scrambled in her bed, trying her best to not hurt herself in the process. She finally reached the edge of the bed and she fell out. Korra groaned and tried to pull herself away from Amon. He walked over to the side of the bed and grabbed Korra by the throat and picked her up putting her against the corner of the wall.

"I'm going to do what I should have done a long time ago" he said squeezing her throat. Korra tried to fight against his hold but she was not strong enough. She remembered the water jug and looked over to it and bended the water into ice and hit Amon with it. He released his hold on her.

Korra coughed and gasped for air. Amon approached her once again. She tried to hit him with her good arm but he grabbed it and held it against the wall. "I'm not going to kill you right now. No, that will be too easy of a death for you. I'm going to make you watch me kill those you care about" he said. He then punched Korra in her stomach. She flinched and looked at him while gasping "I won't let you".

"You can't stop me" he said and before turning around.

"You don't know what I can do" Korra challenged.

Amon turned his attention towards her again and bowed to her level; he looked straight into her eyes and then squeezed her right leg where her wound was at. Korra gave an ear piercing scream of pain.

* * *

><p>Mako, Tenzin, Senna and Tonraq ran out to see what was wrong with Korra. Mako was the first to exit the little room and stopped in his tracks when he saw Amon come out of Korra's room.<p>

"AMON!" he yelled. Amon looked at him and ran down the corridor, Mako quickly followed. The rest went into Korra's room to see what was wrong with her.

Tenzin, Senna and Tonraq found Korra on the floor twisting with pain and with her hand on her wound in her leg trying to stop the bleeding.

"Go get Katara!" Senna instructed Tonraq and he walked out of the room. Korra continued to twist in pain, she wouldn't let Senna or Tenzin touch her. "HELP MAKO!" she yelled through her teeth. "I'll go, now let your mother help you" Tenzin said leaving to find Mako and Amon.

Senna got Korra to let her see her wound. It had traces of dust there and on her side although it seemed that Korra wasn't worried about her side as much as her thigh. Katara walked into the room with Tonraq.

"I need her to be still" Katara told Tonraq and Senna. He sat next to Korra and put his arms around her while Senna locked both her legs down. Katara moved close and with a jug of water she brought she began to heal Korra's leg. Korra kept yelling in pain and tried to get out of her parents grip. She wasn't healing; in fact it seemed that when Katara tried to heal her, the pain got worse.

Katara noticed the dust on her wounds and said "he put a powder on her that disrupts the healing process of benders; we will have to cure her with herbs".

"There's nothing you can do?" Senna asked.

"No if I try to heal her it will make things worse, place her on the bed, I'll go get the herbs". Tonraq took a screaming Korra in his arms and placed her in the bed. Tears rolled down her cheeks of how much pain she was in.

Tenzin quickly cached up to Mako and Amon who were fighting outside the house. The metalbender cops that Chief Bei Fong had sent where knocked out cold. Amon threw a smoke bomb and ran towards the edge of the island and jumped into the water. Mako followed but stopped at the edge. Frustrated he threw a fireball at the direction Amon fell, only to be dissolved by the water.

"Mako! Let him go! Korra needs you right now" Tenzin told him.

Mako turned to look at him. "If I would have known that he was alive I would have never left Korra's side! She's in pain because of YOU!"

"Blaming me isn't going to help Korra. We didn't know if he had survived" Tenzin replied. "Korra needs you"

Mako looked at him, anger in his eyes and he headed back to the house.

* * *

><p>Korra had yelled for almost 2hrs because of the pain she felt. Katara had placed herbs around her wounds because the powder had infected them and pus came out. She gave Korra a tea that put her to sleep, but she had a fever. Mako walked in to see Korra in a way he hadn't wanted to see her again. Sweat trickled down Korra's face, she shivered a little, her lips and face were pale.<p>

Senna kept a cloth over Korra's head to cool her down. "She's been delirious for a couple hours" she told Mako, tears in her eyes. "I shouldn't have left her alone".

"No one knew Amon was alive" he replied. He felt guilty for leaving her alone too. Korra began to talk in her delusion.

"Mom! Dad! Its…its Amon…he was here…he was here…help Mako…help…" she said tossing around in her bed.

Katara walked in and said, "Hold her down, I'm going to remove the pus and try to heal her again". Mako and Senna grabbed Korra as Katara cleaned the infected wound, Korra screamed again.

After a couple of hours Korra's fever broke once again. Her breathing was still shallow and she was still pale but she was sound asleep. Mako caressed her face and hair waiting for her to wake up. Katara said she wouldn't wake up in a long time, but Mako wanted to be with her when she did. He started to doze off when he heard something outside the room. Amon walked in.

"So the Avatar is still alive? Hmm looks like she isn't easy to kill after all" he told Mako.

Mako stood up in a protective stance on the side where Korra was. "I could say the same about you".

"Yes, you can say that" he responded, he was about to attack Mako when Senna sent him flying with a powerful water whip that knocked him out cold. Mako quickly looked over to Korra; she had stirred a little but had not woken up. He went to Amon and tied him up with a rope.

"Let's see who you are" he said as he took off his mask. Mako was shocked to find that it was Lieutenant behind the mask. He stirred.

"What?" Mako asked.

"Did you really think it would be this easy to catch Amon" he said. The metalbender cops arrived and took him away. "You CAN'T stop Amon" he said as he left.

"Maybe not, but it doesn't mean we will protect Korra until she gets better" Senna replied.

"If I EVER see you close to Korra again, I will make sure you are eliminated. PERMANANTLY" Mako told him as well.

* * *

><p>Mako dozed off for the rest of the night. He woke up the next morning to find that Korra was in better shape. He gently took her hand and held it. Korra slowly opened her eyes and looked at him.<p>

"Morning" he said, smiling.

"Morning" Korra replied, still groggy from the tea Katara gave her.

"How are you feeling?"

"A bit sore"

"It'll go away with the sleep"

"Mako?"

"Hmm?"

"I didn't dream it right? Amon was here?"

Mako hesitated. But finally said, "It wasn't Amon, it was Lieutenant".

"It was Amon, I know it. He was looking at me the same way he did when he caught me in the alley".

"But your mother caught him, we took off the mask when he came back, it wasn't Amon".

"He came again?"

Mako nodded.

"Then the first time it was him, I know it"

"Don't worry about it Korra, go back to sleep"

"Mako?"

"What is it?"

"He said he was going to after those I loved" Korra said, tears in her eyes.

"Korra, nothing is going to happen to us. I promise".

"I won't let him. I'll be ready next time".

Mako held her face in his hands. "First you need to get better, then we will talk". Korra looked away. "Look at me Korra". Her eyes finally met his. "Nothing is going to happen, do you understand?" She hesitated but then finally answered, "Yes". He kissed her and started to pull away, she held his face with her right hand. "I love you" she said, kissing him again.

"I love you too Korra, now go to sleep that in a few days we are going to Republic City".

"Why? And how am I going to get over there?" she asked, puzzled.

"I thought you might want to start walking, so I got you these" he said showing her a pair of crutches.

"Great!" she said excited to be able to walk on her own. "But why are we going?"

"Chief Bei Fong wants to meet with you. But we will talk about it tomorrow, go back to sleep".

"Only if you sleep next to me" she said.

Mako shook his head and sat up in the bed next to Korra. She snuggled close to him and fell asleep once again. Mako looked at her and smiled and then he too closed his eyes and went to sleep.


End file.
